Black Wedding Bells
by iAnneart01
Summary: Two years had passed and ELizabeth had waited for Will but then Jack came in the picture... Will ELizabeth end up marrying Will after all? Sparrabeth


**_okay you guys this is my first oneshot so please be nice! your not even supposed to like this so watever. See i knoew it sucks but i dreamnt about it at night and now it wont leave me alone until i write is, so here you go!_**

_Thump-thump_

_She heard the heartbeat repeat itself many times inside the chest. Once again, Elizabeth was reminded of the two miserable years just waiting... waiting for Will to come back. " Only eight more years..." She said to herself. " And Will will be back with me." The thought only made her half-happy. " Then after that one day, I will have to wait ten more years." Tears flooded her eyes & she buried her face in her hands. Wind blew strongly. making the sand below her feet mix with her hair and the chest fall from the rock Elizabeth had carefully layed upon. It rolled down to the shore, so that it touched the foamy sea water._

_Elizabeth sighed and stood up. She bent down to pick the chest up when she saw something. A shadow of a ship. Way over to the horizon.Curiosity winning the best of her, she gently put the chest down and squinted her eyes to see out of the ocean. Yes, it was most definately a ship. A ship... with black sails. She gasped. _

_It couldn't be! Could it? I_

_n already a couple of minutes was the Black Pearl close enough that Elizabeth could actually swim up and touch the ship. Fog was laying heavily that morning so Elizabet halmost missed the misty figuring moving about inside the ship. Now that the fog was clearing a bit, she could most definately see the figure. It was a man. He seemed to lossen a rigging from a rope and used it to jump out of the ship, landing with a splash. _

_He walked towards her. Now Elizabeth could see his entire face and was shocked but at the same time, happy. " Jack?" She said with a smile growing in her face. He smiled back at her. " 'Eelo, luv."_

Elizabeth sighed at the memory & continued to brush her hair. Today was the day. She should be ecstatic. But she wasnt. It was supposed to be a day of.. joy. But instead, she felt empty inside. Maids hurried inside to help her put on the wedding dress. The dress was beautiful,embroided with petite jewels and a corset figure that actually allowed her to breath. They tightened the knots of the corset and began fixing her hair. In a matter of minutes, Elizabeth had her hair in place,topped by a beautiful crown that had white roses attached to them. A light veil was connected to the bottom of the crown, essentuating the look. Lipstick was applied to her lips making them a blood-red.

She looked at herself in her vanity mirror and almost started crying. She forced a weak smile to herself when the maids where gone. It did not even fool herself.Of course she knew why she wasnt happy... She no longer loved Will anymore. Of course, she _had._ Elizabeth had waited for him for two years! But then Jack came in the picture, making the last eight years to fly by so fast. His company, Elizabeth realized, made her feel more comfortable than with anyone else's. Every night she would find herself yearning for Jack. Since the last couple of years, when Will was gone, Jack and Elizabeth had become inseperable.

Best mates.

There wasn't a single day when they would not visit each other. With every moment, Elizabeth realized that her feelings for Captain Jack Sparrow had dramatically increased. _It was going to tell him.._ Elizabeth thought. Then Will had returned. She still remembered everything perfectly.

_" Lizzie.." Jack called out her nickname, waving his hand, signaling her to come very much in a drunken manner.He had a wide grin in his face. " Sit down, me darling." He said guesturing a nearby chair with a bottle of rum. Both Jack and Elizabeth were having a celebration in Tortuga. " Hey Jack." She said smiling. " Happy Birthday." ( :O) Jack smirked. Behind her back, Elizabeth held a rum cake that seh especially made for the special occasion. She sat down and took out the cake, making Jack smile wider. In the middle, was a single lit-candle._

_" Make a wish." She said. Jack blew out the candle. All of his mates cheered and clapped, everyone had a hearty time drinking rum or listening to the merry music being played and talking to the birthday guy ( Jack:DD) Elizabeth looked at Jack having a great time with everyone and decided to finally tell him. Tell him the truth. " Umm. Jack." He turned around. " I need to tell you something." " All right then." He said. " Well.." Jack put a finger to her lips. "Ahh hold that thought, darlin'." He turned around for a second and whistled for a waitress. " Get two bottles of rum.." he said now very drunk, swaying back and forth trying not to fall._

_Elizabeth felt her face grow hot. " Uh... well." " Ship!" someone yelled._ _Both Elizabeth and Jack turned around and ran to the docks. Indeed there was a ship. A very old one at that. She gasped as soon as she recognized the ship. " The Flying Dutchman." She said aloud. Dread filled her when she said it. Jack had an unreadable expression but it sure wasn't happy. A mad jumped from the ship and seemed to look for someone. He finally found her. " Elizabeth!" He called out happily. " Will.." Elizabeth said with as much as enthusiasm as Jack when the rum is gone._

She threw the bouquet of white roses to the floor. " Why did you have to ruin everything, Will?" She said laying on her bed.

0-0-0-0-0

Captain Jack Sparrow stared about to the ocean, letting her take over his thoughts completely. " Cap'n! Good news! We have already stocked the rum. We're set for threem months!' Gibbs called out to him. He merely nodded distractedly. " Well then.." He said noticing how Jack was completely ignoring him. " I'll be going.." Gibbs was about to turn around before saying. "Oh and by the way Jack... the wedding's today." Jack glared at him. " I know that." " Well?" " Well what?!" Jack said getting annoyed. " Go after her, Jack... stop the wedding. You know as well as I do that, that girl loves you as much as you love her."

He suddenly turned angry. " If that is so, then why is she marryin the damn whelp?!" " Because she afraid. Just like you are." Jack turned to look at him. Everyone knew that no crew man can tell his captain that and get away with it, but Gibbs knew Jack. He knew him better than everyone. " Think about for a moment Cap'n.." Gibbs finally left leaving Jack to think.

He made up his mind. Jack walked to the steer and turned it to the opposite direction that they were going to. Pintel and Regetti looked at each other with a look of confusion. " Captain! Why are we changing courses?" Pintel yelled." Simple. We are going to Port Royal!" Jack yelled back. Both of the pirates shrugged and went back to scrubbing the decks. Jack had a distant look on his face. " I got me a wedding to crash..." He said with a grin.

0-0-0-0-0

Tiny droplets of rain started falling. " Wonderful.." Elizabeth muttered. When she and Will previously were getting married, it rained. Now that its her second marrige, it rains! It was almost time. Elizabeth held to the sides of her dress as she climbed to the carrige that will be taking her to the church. This time, the wedding would be held inside. She finally made it to the entrance and heard the church bells ringing. Everytime they rang, they either had something to do of special occasion. Now it was indicating that the ceremony was about to start. Out of the corner in her eye, she saw all of the people in the church and at the end of the hallway, there stood Will, anxiously waiting for her. The organ started playing and the servants opened the huge doors.

Two flower girls in front of her scattered pink-colored rose petals all over the ground. She sighed and walked slowly to the organ. All of the inhabitants of the curch rose to see the bride.

0-0-0-0

" Fasten the ship to the wooden pole!" Jack yelled to his crewmen. " Aye, captain!" They yelled. The drizzle of rain was starting to pour harder. In fact, it rained so hard that Jack was already soaked to the bone. He, at first started walking, but then stopped. He heard something. Jack closed his eyes and focused on the sound. Wedding bells. He opened his eyes and widened them. " Bugger!" And with that he started running. The ceremony had already begun.

-0-0-0-

" In the name of.." The priest began once Elizabeth made it to the end of the hallway. She immediately started daydreaming. _I wonder what Jack's doing right now.._ she thought. Elizabeth was so distracted that she didnt even hear when the priest began the vows. " Do you, William Turner, promise to take in Elizabeth Swann, in sickness or in health, for the richer or for poorer 'till death do you apart?" Will smiled at her. " I do."

0-0-0-

" You there!Halt!" A British redcoat recognized Jack as a pirate. He . Jac kslammed the dorrs kept running. " Halt!" He yelled again, pointing his rifle at him. A bullet whizzed just by Jack in split second causing his to fall back. "Bloody Hell!" To his relief, he was not shot. He scrambled to his feet again to see that he was already at the entrance of the church. Panting, he put an ear to the heavy oak door and listened.

_" And do you, Elizabeth Swann.."_

-0-0-0-

" Promise to take William Turner, in sickness or in healt, for richer or for poorer, 'till death do you apart?" The Reverend finished. Everyone waited for Elizabeth respond. " I--" " **_STOP!!!!"_** A voice yelled out out of nowhere. Jack suddenly slammed the doors open and ran inside. Elizabeth gasped. " Jack!" she said stunned. " Please dont tell me I'm too late... Lizzie... please, dont do it... dont do anything thay you are going to regret later on in your life..." He said panting. " What do you mean ,Jack?" She asked. He sighed. " What I mean, luv... what I _truly _mean... is that.." He took a deep breath.

" I love you." He finally said locking eyes with her. Elizabeth mouth dropped open. Gasps were heard all across the church. Will looked enraged. " Jack! I suggest you leave.You will do us a huge favor, right Elizabeth?" No response. " Elizabeth?" Will turned to look at her. Tears were streamind down her cheeks but she had a huge smile plastered to her features.

" Jack..." She dropped the bouquet to the ground and ran to him. Jack hugged her tightly and spun around a few times. After finally putting her down on the ground, he pressed her lips to hers, emitting even _more_ gasps from the crowd, including two or so ladies fainting. Elizabeth drew away and looked at Will. " I'm sorry, Will... it was just too much time.. I am so sorry... I hope that you will forgive me." Elizabeth said walking towards him with obvious sadness in her eyes. Will just said. " It would have been foolish for me to actually expect you to wait for me for ten years, be with me one day, and then wait for me _again_ for ten years.. You owe me no apology, Elizabeth. It was just in my blood to always be by the seas."

Will walked to Jack. " Jack?" He winced but forced himself to look at Will in the face. " Aye?" he said. Will smiled. " Take what you can..." " Give nothing back.." Jack finsihed for him with a smirk. " Take good care of her.." Jack nodded. Will silently walked away. " Lizzie... since we are already here and all.." Jack said hiding his hands behind his back, loosening his favorite ring, the blue Sapphire one, from his hand.

Jack then bent down on one knee and took Elizabeth's hand. Jack gave her a red rose. Elizabeth smiled at the flower not noticin what item was in it. Something shiny though, caught her eye in the rose. She looked at the ring and gasped. " Will you marry me?" She heard Jack say. Elizabeth didnt even have to respond but instead squealed gleefully and hugged him tightly. She though that her heart would explode with joy.

-0-0-0-

" I am not wearing that." Jack said looking at the suit with disgust. Elizabeth smiled. " Good. I hate those suits anyways."

" Do you, Jack Sparrow-" " Captain Jack Sparrow, mate." " Ahh.. yes.. Captain Jack Sparrow, take Elizabeth Swann for you lawfully wedded wife?" Jack rolled his eyes. " Aye, do you even have to ask?" The priest cleared his throat nerviously. " Ahem.. yes.. well, uh.. do you Elizabeth Swann take Jack Spa--" " _CAPTAIN!"_ " _Captain_ Jack Sparrow to be your lawfully-wedded husband?" Elizabeth looked at him. " I do..." Jack grinned.

" I now pronounce you man and wife... you may now kiss the bride."

Jack suddenly dipped her almost to the ground, and kissed with such infatuation that the people were almost surprised to know that Elizabeth was still conscious. He then spun her around a few times and then carried her bridal style,when they were already out of the church. The raining had stopped and the clouds were no longer covering the bright sun. Elizabeth,laughing, threw her bouquet of white roses to the crowd, making all the ladies dive for it.. Her crown felll off but Jack immediately got it for her and place it back on her head. " Wait.." She said removing the crown from her head. " This isnt my crown..." Indeed it wasnt. Instead of the white roses that were attached to the crown, there were now fully blossomed blood-red roses.

" Ahh.. it isnt. But white is for pure. Yu are certainly not pure..." Jack leaned closer to her ear." But red... is for passion.." He whispered. " I like the way you think, Captain Sparrow.." Elizabeth said in a husky voice.

-0-0-0-0-

" Jack.." Elizabeth said. " Aye darling?" " There is something I want to show you..." Jack's eye lit up. " Show me anything you want..." He said with a mischiveous glint in his eyes. " Will you please help me unzip my dress?" She asked. Jack's grin grew wider. " By all means.." Jack and ELizabeth were already at the _Black Pearl _in the cabin. He unzipped her dress exposing her bare back to him.

Elizabeth gripped her hair to the the right side of her back and pointed to her left shoulder. " Look.." There was the same tattoo that Jack had on his arm. A sparrow flying over the horizon while the sun sets. "When did you get this?" Jack said curiously. She shrugged. " I dont really remember... but I like it. Dont you Captain Sparrow?" She said in a playful voice. " Oh... very much." He responded back. " Oh... Ja-ack.." Elizabeth said in a singsong voice. She slipped out of her dress completely. Jack grinned.

" You read me mind, luv.."

**END**

**_god i know this sucks im not good at oneshots and stuff but i just HAD to write this.. so yeah.._**


End file.
